Special place
by CrimsonGenesis
Summary: Hello there CrimsonGenesis here with my first fanfiction. I do not own Date a live (of course). This story is not with all the supernatural or fighting, it is just like a normal school life in Japan. Hope you enjoy reading it... I'm looking forward for the positive and negative reviews this story is going to get. :D
1. Chapter 1

My name is Shido itsuka and I live in Japan, school had just started and I was not looking forward to it.

As I walked in I noticed my good friend Tohka waving at me from her seat, she was my only friend **(sad right)** but I was alright with that.

I placed my bag down and before I knew it first period had started, lessons were so boring that half the class were already sleeping when the lunch bell rang.

I usually don't eat during lunch as I always have a heavy breakfast but I would still go to the cafeteria to talk to Tohka.

Talking to Tohka during lunch is fun as I watched as she stuffs her face with loads of food, after lunch we had just 2 more hours of school before we can finally head home but as for me I always skip last period as I couldn't care less about school. **(Shido such a badass)**

I would leave class right as the bell rang and head up to a place where my father used to bring me when I was little. It was a stone bench on top of a mountain near the school.

I usually have my lunch there alone and watched as the students leave the school gates and head home. Being up there always brings me back good memory of my late father and it also takes my mind off school.

I stayed there till sunset before heading back home where an angry Kotori waits. I would always have to hear her nag at me while I made her dinner which was a pain in the butt as she had so much energy.

*Next morning*

"WALK UP ONII-CHAN!" Kotori jumps on my bed while shouting loudly, I would always tell her scary things like **"I'm Dead"** or **"I'm infected"** but I was not in the mood for it today so I just got up and shoved her out of my room.

I made breakfast which was pancakes and made lunch which I packed into small bentos. Kotori always liked my cooking so she took the bento and left for school. I had to clear everything and try to make it to school on time. **(Future Housewife)**

I noticed the clock and quickly ran out of the house and rush to school, during my "run" to school I accidently bumped into someone.

"HOTTTTTTTT!" I screamed as the hot coffee landed on my arm, I looked up and noticed a girl who was staring at me with shocked written all over her face.

I got up and before I could say anything I noticed that her hair was covering her left eye, ***she looks so beautiful*** I thought to myself.

As I was thinking about her in my head I heard her say sorry before running off, I checked my phone for the time and quickly rushed to school.

I didn't go straight to class instead I went to the nurse to get my arm treated, the nurse was a scary old lady who never blinks but either way she is still good at her job and told me to head back to class before second period started. My arm was to be bandage for the day and I was not allowed to do anything physical which was awesome as I got to skip dodgeball.

As I entered the class, everyone stared at my arm and questions started to rain on me. I wanted to walk to my seat before I was stopped as I saw someone staring back at me with her crimson red eye.

I looked at her and she looked at me while everyone else stared at us, my cheeks became red as I walked past her to my seat which was all the way at the back.

"I see you two have met Shido." The teacher said as she stared at me and her. ***Great now I look like an idiot*** he thought to himself as he sat down.

Lunch came around and I saw Tohka talking to the crimson eye girl **(Shido does not know her name yet so I will keep using that name till she introduce herself)** as they stared at me and laughed, I who was confused stood up and headed for the cafeteria. Tohka who saw me left knew something was wrong with me so she finished her talk with her and chased after me.

I was on the last flight of stairs before I heard a loud voice calling to me, I stood there looking up to find Tohka rushing down the stairs before coming to a stop beside me. She looked worry as I looked at her, she told me that she wanted to talk about something with me so we headed to lunch together.

She rain me with questions about the new girl and I sat there looking like an idiot, "Tohka! Which question do you want me to answer first?" I said trying to stop her. She stopped and a smirk forged onto her face as she lean in closer and whisper "do you like her?" I sat there dumbfounded as Tohka said that, I looked at my feet as I didn't want her to see my bright red cheeks.

Tohka just laughs before she ate her lunch.

Last period was about to start and as usual I skipped it but as I was leaving the classroom, I noticed a black hair girl following me. I walked out of the school gate and stood there waiting to see if she is actually following me and to my surprise she is.

We stared at each other before my cheeks became red, I still wanted to apologise for what I did in the morning so I bowed my head and said "I'm sorry was what happen in the morning I hope you can forgive me." She stood there and finally after an awkward 2 minutes of dead silence she smiled and accepted my apology.

I turned and started to leave but was grabbed by an arm, I turned to see her staring at me, her cheeks had turn pink and she said "I want to know where you are going during class." She said before letting go. I told her to follow me if she wanted to find out and she did.

At the top of the hill she was taken aback by the breath taking view, as I sat on the bench ready to eat my lunch, I saw her looking at my food like she has not eaten for days. I signalled for her to sit next to me and as she did I handed her my lunch. I saw as how hungry she was, she managed to finish it in under 5 minutes. ***She can eat for someone so thin*** As she continues to enjoy the view I slowly found myself falling asleep.

I was woken up by a poke on the arm as I saw her staring at me, I noticed the sun setting and knew that it was time to go. I offered to walk her home as it was getting dark.

"Kurumi Tokisaki" she said her name was as I asked.

"Shido Itsuka" I answered back.

As we stopped outside a huge mansion she smiled before bidding me goodnight as she walked in.

I got home that night and was once again greeted by a furious Kotori as I was home later than usual, so I endured another one of Kotori nags and went to bed after a huge dinner.

*End of exams*

After a long year of studying, the exams were finally over and everyone was cheering as they left the school however I wasn't.

It had been a week since Kurumi had come to school, she missed out on most of the exam and I was starting to get really worried.

Then suddenly I got a text…

Kurumi : Meet me on top of the mountain now.

I ran up the mountain as fast as I could before coming to a stop when I saw the sight in front of me.

I saw Kurumi standing there but what made me want to break down was that I saw a luggage resting on the stone bench and a car parked a few metres away from the area.

I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want it to be, as I started walking towards her I was stopped as I saw her breaking down crying while kneeling on the grass.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I ran up to her and hugged her which surprised her but she hugged me back tightly. I didn't want this hug to break but as I hugged her I heard her say "I'm going to miss you…" as she said that my heart broke.

I stood up, smiling at her and told her that I will miss her too. ***Don't show her that you are heart broken Shido… it will only make things worst***

I thought to myself as I offered her my hand as she stood up and hugged me for the last time.

I stood there as I saw her enter the car and drove off, when I knew the car was gone I broke down into tears. I had so many fun memories with her and just like my father, the person was taken away from me again.

 ***This place is the only place I have to remember her***

I sat on the stone bench as I let the memories flow out, the picnics we had, the games we played, the times we talked about life it was all gone now…

Shido sat there on the bench before heading home.

Lying on the bed, Shido went throught all the good times he and Kurumi spent together as friends, he thought to himself ***I should have confessed to her*** and in the car Kurumi thought to herself ***I should have confessed to him***

Both had feeling for the other but both didn't say anything but one thing was for sure was that they both knew that one day…

 **They will both meet at the bench again someday.**

 **I hope you liked this story :D**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I want to see what you guys think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Kurumi Pov***

"Kurumi! It is time to get up school starts today." ***School… School… Shido… Shido…*** my mind kept on repeating his name as I got up. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I heard someone walked in.

My mother was about to shout again but before she could get a word out she saw me crying. She went up to me and hugged me as I let all the tears out.

 ***She has been crying ever seen we moved…***

As I got to my new school, I noticed that it was huge and very modern like. I wandered around the hallway trying to find classroom 3-A but found myself lost. As I stood there looking like an idiot, I felt a soft tap on my right shoulder.

Turning around I saw a long purple hair girl smiling at me, she looked at me curiously and said "you're new here right?" she said in a cheerful tone.

I nodded and asked her where class 3-A was and she told me the directions. Entering the classroom was awkward as many eyes started to look at my direction before they broke into small groups and whispered among themselves.

As the teacher walked in behind me she smiled at me and told me to introduce myself. I wrote my name on the blackboard and introduced myself before heading to the seat the teacher assigned me to.

As the bell rang, the teacher looked around and shouted "where is Miku!" I heard a familiar cheerful tone from outside the classroom before seeing the same purple hair girl enter the classroom.

"You're late again miss lzayoi!" the teacher shouted as signalling her to go to her seat. As she walked past my seat she smiled at me before sitting down and with all that finished, we started lessons.

 ***Shido Pov***

I was woken up by another one of Kotori morning calls, I groaned as I prepared breakfast as I was still in the holiday mode and was not looking forward to school.

 ***School…***

 ***School…***

 ***Kurumi…***

 ***Wait what!***

I snapped out of it before realising that I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up. I left with Kotori as we both ran towards our school. As I entered the classroom, I realised that I was once again in the same class as Tohka which was awesome, as lessons was about to start the teacher said that there will be a new student joining our class to fill up the spot where Kurumi was.

As the teacher said her name, Tohka looked over to where I was and was heartbroken to see me looking down from my seat wiping away the tears that was starting to form at my eyes.

The new student walked in and all the boys starting whispering among themselves as the orange hair girl walked in and wrote her name on the blackboard.

She introduced herself as Kaguya Yamai before taking a seat. All the boys were staring at her but what they noticed was that she was staring at a certain blue hair boy who was still looking down at his feet.

 ***Few hours past***

The lunch bell rang as everyone started making their way to Kaguya to ask her some questions, but Kaguya stood up and walked over to where Shido was. Shido was talking to Tohka about the anime they both were watching but noticed that Kaguya was standing there.

Shido stood up and introduced himself to Kaguya but before Shido could do anything else, Kaguya went in for a hug. Everyone freaked out as they saw Kaguya hugging Shido even Tohka was freaking out about what happened and was trying to pull them apart.

After successfully pulling Kaguya away from Shido, Tohka started to flare at Kaguya about personal space and random stuffs. Shido who was the victim just stood there staring at the 2 girls shouting at one another.

 ***Last period***

Shido was about to leave by the back door but was pulled back by a strong force which turned out to be his teacher. "Mister Itsuka, you have been skipping last period for over 4 months last year, I'm not allowing you to ever skip it again!" the teacher said before walking to the front of the class.

 ***WHYYYYYYYYYYYY***

Shido sat through the last period and just as the bell rang, he bolted out of the classroom. He made it to his usual spot where he sat down and ate his lunch. The sun started to set as he began to head home, he was stopped by not 1 but 2 orange hair girl blocking the exit to the mountain.

Shido stared as he realised that it was Kaguya and … Shido stared at the other girl with confused written all over his face.

"Shido, you can't leave the mountain unless you kiss both of us."

"Agreed. Shido must kiss us before being allowed to leave."

Shido backed away from them but tripped over a small rock and went crashing to the ground.

As he opened his eyes, he saw both Kaguya and the other girl staring at him while helping him up. He got up and immediately said "Who are you and why do you what to kiss me!"

"I'm Yuzuru Yamai, Kaguya older twin sister."

"By 2 minutes!" Kaguya shouted.

As the twins were arguing about who was older, they both decided to ask Shido, but as they looked at where Shido was, he had disappeared.

"Why do they want to kiss me! Who are they!" Shido said as he ran towards home.

 ***Kurumi Pov***

As the sun set down the horizon, Kurumi stared at it while playing back the memories of the time Shido and her would sit and stared at the sun as it sets.

As the sun disappears, Kurumi headed for the showers, as she was showering she heard a faint voice coming from her parents' bedroom.

"My job here is great! I think we will be staying here for a while!" she heard her father say as she sat on the floor crying her heart out.

*Shido… Please tell me you miss me right… I… I…I…"

 ***KNOCK*  
*KNOCK*  
*KNOCK***

"Kurumi? Are you alright in there?" Mrs Tokisaki voice came from the door.

She told her that she was fine but her mother knew that she was crying and was starting to get worry about her.

As Kurumi got out of the bathroom, she went straight to bed and didn't even bother to have dinner. Her parent were worried as they saw Kurumi entering her bedroom.

 ***12 midnight***

The door to Kurumi room opened as her mother walked in to check on her, she saw her daughter sleeping but there was light coming from under the covers. She went over and gently took the phone out of the cover as she saw what was displayed on her phone, pictures of Shido was everywhere on her phone.

Without waking her daughter up, she brought the phone to her room and showed it to her husband. "Kurumi likes this boy right."

"This was the boy that she hugged on top of the hill before leaving the city." Her mother said with tears starting to form at her eyes.

"Do you think this is why she has been crying?" Mr Tokisaki said before closing his eyes.

"I think so" Mrs Tokisaki said before turning off the phone and leaving it in Kurumi room.

 ***Next morning***

"Kurumi… We are going to visit the old city again!" Mr Tokisaki said as they were having breakfast.

"Really!" Kurumi said as all the sadness washed away.

As they talked about it Kurumi got more and more excited, Kurumi knew the trip was in 3 days but she couldn't wait so she immediately went into her room to pack.

As she stared at her bag only one thing came into her head…

 ***Shido… Please be happy to see me again.***


	3. Chapter 3

***1pm***

Upon arriving into the city, Kurumi immediately went to the school to find Shido.

As she reached the school she noticed a familiar girl standing at the school gate talking to some other classmates. "Tohka!" Tohka was stunned by the familiar figure running up to her, she was caught in a tight hug by the crimson eye girl.

"Kurumi? I thought you moved?" Tohka smiled at Kurumi.

"I'm visiting for a few days." Kurumi said with joy written all over her face. "Where's Shido!" Kurumi said before Tohka could even say anything. Tohka pointed to the mountain before seeing Kurumi running off towards the mountain.

Shido was sitting on top of the mountain having his lunch when he heard someone behind him, he turned to see Kaguya standing there, her cheeks had turned red before she went to stand next to Shido.

"Shido… Do you have a girlfriend?" Shido was dumbfounded when the words came out of Kaguya mouth. "No… why you ask?" Kaguya signalled Shido to stand, Shido did as told and suddenly he was pulled into a kiss, Shido was in total shock as Kaguya released.

Before Shido could say anything, he heard someone crying from behind, Shido turned to only be faced by Kurumi standing there in tears. Shido was about to say something but Kurumi turned and started running down the mountain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 ***Shido…***

 ***Kissed…***

 ***That…***

 ***Bitch…***

As Kurumi reached the entrance to the mountain, she stopped and fell to her kneels while covering her face with her hands. The silence was broken by a loud voice coming from behind "Kurumi! Wait!" As Shido stopped a few feet away from Kurumi, Kurumi started to get up before walking away from Shido.

Shido wanted to run after her but he knew running after her was just going to make things worst. Shido stared as a heartbroken Kurumi left his field of view, as Shido started to make his way home, he was held back by Kaguya, "did you forget me?"

Shido stared at her with anger before turning and walking away.

Kaguya was shocked ***I was rejected by Shido…***

 _ ***Kurumi Pov***_

"One coffee please…" Kurumi said toneless before going to a sit in the far back, she went to a café as she didn't want to go home. As she was drinking her coffee while staring at pictures of Shido on her phone, a voice came from in front "Why so down?" A girl with red hair stared at her.

Kurumi quickly put her phone away before answering Kotori "my heart is broken…" she said that as tears started to form at her eyes again.

Kotori sat next to Kurumi before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me how this boy is like." Kotori said with a smile.

Kurumi looked up and started describing Shido.

"Blue hair, goes to high school, caring and cute" As Kurumi stated Kotori face started to look stunned.

"Wait… by any chance are you talking about Shido Itsuka?"

The mention of that name made Kurumi stare into Kotori eyes with shock.

"His my onii chan!" Kurumi mouth opened before going face to face with Kotori.

"I like him but I saw him kissing another girl just now…" Kurumi said before looking down at her shoes, Kotori started to laugh. As Kotori laughed, Kurumi stared at her in confusion.

"You are Kurumi Tokisaki right?"

"Okay first, I'm Kotori Itsuka, and I think you got it all wrong."

Kurumi still stared at Kotori as she went on, "my onii chan talks about you all the times, from cooking to watching tv to reading. All he ever talks about is you, and he said something that would make you really happy you know!"

"He said that he likes you a lot."

Kurumi face lighted up before going back to a sad expression. "If he likes me then why did he kiss that girl just now?"

Kotori didn't say anything but picked up her phone and started dialling, "onii chan, I'm at the café come and meet me now!" Kotori said before hanging up and smiled at Kurumi.

Kurumi stood up and wanted to leave but Kotori stopped her, "don't run away this time."

The sound of the café door opened before a blue hair boy looked around, he spotted Kotori in the corner. As he got closer and closer he stopped, he noticed Kurumi sitting there looking out the window.

He ran up to Kurumi and hugged her, Kurumi surprised by the sudden contact turned to see Shido staring at her. "Kurumi! Please listen to me." Shido said before releasing his arms from around Kurumi.

As Shido explain the incident to Kurumi and Kotori, they both stared at him.

"And that is when you came."

Before anyone said anything, Shido took Kurumi arm and signalled her to follow him leaving Kotori all alone to finish her coffee.

Shido and Kurumi were sitting on the bench on the mountain when suddenly Shido stood up.

"Kurumi… there is something I wanted to tell you before you left…"

As Shido open his mouth to say what he wanted to say, Kurumi went up to him and kissed him passionately. Shido was shocked at first before giving in to the kiss. As they broke the kiss, Shido and Kurumi looked into each other eyes before both of them said "I love you"

As they sat on the bench while cuddling, Shido said "By the way Kurumi, why are you in the city?"

"I'm visiting for a week." Kurumi said before Shido hand tighten.

"Oh I see…"

Both held each other tightly as the moonlight shine on them.

"Well I will see you after school tomorrow." Shido said as they reached Kurumi front gate.

They kissed passionately, while they were kissing they didn't notice Kurumi parents looking at them from behind the gate.

As the broke the kiss, the gates opened to review Kurumi parents standing there looking at them with smiles on their face.

"So this is the man!" Mr Tokisaki said before going up to Shido and patting him on the back.

Shido and Kurumi were embarrassed by the sudden greeting as they were still holding on to each other.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Tokisaki." Shido bowed and greeted them.

Kurumi parents bowed before signalling for Kurumi to enter, as the gates were about to close, Mr Tokisaki said something to Shido.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy again."

Shido walked home that day feeling like his on cloud 9.

"So… how it went!" Kotori said as Shido entered the house.

Shido sat next to Kotori on the couch before telling her the night he had. Kotori rubbed her brother head while sayng "onii chan finally became an adult!"

Shido laughed before heading to his room for the night, as he was about to fall asleep, Shido was awoken by a text.

 _ **Kurumi: Shido I have some news.**_


End file.
